Okinami
Thông tin | slot2= | slot3=- Khóa - | slot4=- Khóa - | slot1icon = | slot2icon = | fuel = 15 | ammo = 20 | S_Fuel = 1 | S_Ammo = 1 | S_Steel = 6 | M_Torp = +1 | M_Armor = +1 | name 1=Okinami Kai | japanesename 1=沖波改 |hv 1= | id 1=252 | rarity 1=5 | type 1=DD | class 1=Yuugumo | firepower 1=12 (50) | torpedo 1=29 (81) | AA 1=16 (50) | ASW 1= 32 (70) | LOS 1= 9 (42) | luck 1=12 (59) | hp 1=32 | armor 1=14 (49) | evasion 1= 48 (90) | aircraft 1=0 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Ngắn | slot 1=3 | time 1=Lv30 ( 130 110) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1= | slot4 1=- Khóa - | slot1icon 1 = | slot2icon 1 = | slot3icon 1 = | fuel 1 = 15 | ammo 1 = 20 | S_Fuel 1 = 1 | S_Ammo 1 = 2 | S_Steel 1 = 10 | M_FP 1 = +1 | M_Torp 1 = +1 | M_AA 1 = +1 | M_Armor 1 = +1 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Spring2016 = 春・・・気持ちいい～、あ、司令官、肩に花びらが・・・風流ですね、ふふっ |Spring2016_EN = Spring... feels great~. Ah, commander, a flower petal's on your shoulder... How elegant, fufu~ |Spring2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令官、三周年、おめでとうございます！沖波、お祝い申し上げます！はい！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander, congratulations to a third anniversary! Okinami will celebrate it! Here! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016 = よく降りますね。でも、梅雨って少し楽しい季節ですよね。私、好きなんです。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It has been raining. But I find the rainy season to be quite fun. I love it. |RainySeason2016_Clip = }} Thông tin bên lề *'Minh họa': Fujikawa (藤川) *'Lồng tiếng': Kitou Akari (鬼頭明里) * Chìm trong vùng biển Vịnh Manila ở Philippines, trong một cuộc không kích vào ngày 13 tháng Mười Một năm 1944. (14.583333, 120.833333). Nơi cô ấy chìm rất gần với nơi Hatsuharu và Kiso chìm khiến cho họ thỉnh thoảng được ghi chú là chìm tại chính cùng một điểm ** Xác tàu đắm của cô, cùng với Hatsuharu, Akebono, Nachi và Satsuki đã bị loại bỏ khỏi vùng biển đó từ những năm 50. Những chỗ họ đắm rất gần với nơi mà bây giờ là Engineer's Island hay còn được biết đến là the Baseco Compound ở Tondo, Manila và cảng Container quốc tế Manila, cũng gần với vùng châu thổ sông Pasig. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm en:en: es: zh:沖波 pt: